


Boombox Bucky

by nimmermehr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mcu - Freeform, romcom, shorty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Bucky shows up below your window to let you know he loves you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Boombox Bucky

You sat in your tiny apartment in Brooklyn, trying to forget the events from last weekend by organizing your account statements from the last three years.

When you saw the charge for the Ipad, you bought seven months ago, you groaned and hid your face in the papers.

Why were you dumb enough to leave it on the table in Stark Tower when you were there for the weekly ‘family dinner’ in Tony’s kitchen?

It was only a matter of time, until one of the Avengers’ would take it and find the open tabs. Couldn’t it at least have been Tasha or Steve? Both of them would have grinned and teased you later.

But no, it was Thor, the God of high volume speech,who managed to handle something kinda delicate with enough care to not break it, before he could discover you love of fan fiction.

"Lady (Y/N),“ he boomed over the chatter of your friends. "What is this 'tumblr’ and why are there so many stories about romantic times with the son of Barnes? It looks like you even wrote some of them.“

There was suddenly dead silence and you could feel the burning stares. When your face was going to trigger the fire alarm in the tower, you got up from your chair, snatched the tablet out of the giant’s hands and prayed for Odin to just wipe you from this earth.

The almighty Godfather seemed to be busy with other things or the line to Asgard was currently disturbed, so you had to actually walk out of the room.

"I knew it!“ Tony yelled and made your head shot up without your wanting. The last thing you saw, before you sprinted towards the elevator was Bucky’s face. His jaw was agape and his eyes had the size of saucers as he stared at you in disbelief, frozen in the middle of a movement.

For the last two days, you had ignored your phone and let the battery die on purpose. You didn’t want to talk to any of your famous friends. When Steve showed up yesterday, you played dead and didn’t open the door. You didn’t want to talk to him about your now-not-so-secret-crush on Bucky, not wanting him to comfort you with lines from Dr Phil (who would have thought that the Super Soldier could get addicted to such a crappy talk show).

Pulling yourself together again, you got up from your spot on the floor, stepped carefully over the piles of papers around you and opened the window that faced the fire escape, letting in the warm spring breeze.

About two hours later, you had filled a big folder and were now ready to face the next tax return. With a sigh, you fell back onto the carpet, staring up at the ceiling. There was an ugly crack in the paint right above you and while you thought about repainting and maybe redecorating, the notes of a love song reached your ears.

Cursing your neighbor for her love of cheesy chick flicks, it took you a while to recognize that the music grew louder. The source seemed to be right under your window. Curiosity got the best of you and you scrambled to your feet, sticking your head out of the open window.

With a gasp, you almost fell back on your butt, catching yourself at the window sill at the last moment.

On the dumpster across the alley stood Bucky, a boom box risen above his head, his gaze fixed on your open window and now trying to catch your eyes.

At his intense stare and the sound of the righteous brothers, you ducked, your brain refusing to work at the onslaught of thoughts.

„(Y/N)!“ Bucky, called your name. When you didn’t respond or reappeared again, his voice got more desperate.

"Please, (Y/N), listen to me. I’m sorry for what Thor did, but you have no reason to hide from me.“ At your silence, he cursed colorful.

"I really hope, I don’t make a fool of myself,“ you heard him pray. "I love you, (Y/N)! I never had the nerves to tell you, but when you left on Sunday, I searched tumblr and found your blog. If the things you wrote and reblogged are an indication for your feelings for me, and I dearly hope so, I would love to have a chance with you.“

Slowly rising your head, you peered out of the window and at the yelling Bucky. The dazzling smile on his face as he spotted your head, made you giggle.

Could it be real? Was there a chance that he really liked you back instead of being freaked out about your crush on him and all the fantasies you posted on your blog?

"Are…fuck…are you serious?“ you addressed him in a shy tone.

"Hell, yes!“ he screamed, jumping down from the dumpster and standing at he foot of the fire escape. "May I?“ Bucky asked, already jumping up to catch the lowest step of he ladder and pulling it down.

Debating with yourself, you finally nodded. If this was a prank, he had have put a lot of effort in it.

You watched him as he climbed the ladder and took the few stairs to your level. Stopping right in front of your window, he kneeled down to look you straight in the face.

"I really do love you. I have for a while now. But I never knew, if you felt the same, so I kept my feelings to myself. Would you have let Steve in, he could have told you, but you refused to talk to any of them. So I decided to do something drastic.“ Bucky’s face was flushed, but his eyes never left yours, so you could read his feelings.

Leaning out, you caught his face in your hands and smashed your lips to his, stopping his speech with a fierce kiss.

After a while, Bucky came up for air, grinning happily. "Should I stay on the stairs or are you going to let me in?“ he smirked.

Grabbing his shoulders, you practically dragged him through your window, so you both fell down to the ground, the Winter Soldier landing heavily on top of you.

"Exactly where I want to be,“ he huffed, preventing you from responding by kissing you again. When his lips finally left your mouth, he made a path of kisses to your ear, searching a spot below it. At your moan, he murmured against your skin, "I’ve read all you wrote and I’m planning to make all of your fantasies come true…what about we start with making you beg for me, by finding all the sweet spots on your neck?“

“Oh Bucky,” you sighed, yielding, “whatever you want. As long as I will finally get naked with you.”

With a dark chuckle, he dragged his teeth over your sensitive flesh, making you shiver. “Hope you don’t have any plans for the next 24 hours…”


End file.
